Spectre Groove
by il.demone.vanga
Summary: When the fate of the entire world rests upon your shoulders,  Will you choose to be its protector?  Or seek its eternal damnation?  xxxxxxxxxxx  Loving the one your kind is destined to kill.   Love is a powerful spell to be real.
1. Chapter 1

_**When the fate of the entire world rests upon your shoulders,**_

_**Will you choose to be its protector?**_

_**Or seek its eternal damnation?**_

_(X de CLAMP)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**.  
>.demone.<strong>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes :<strong>

**.-.-. Notes will be on the Beginning**

.

**FOR Chapter 1 :**

**Thank You For Reviewing (gives Natsu Plushies) :**

**xRinyukix, (first reviewer)**  
><strong>SkyUchuujin27,(2nd reviewer)<strong>

**Thank You For Alerting (gives Tsuna cookies) :**

**sabby279,  
>midnightmoon74,<br>xRinyukix,  
>silent-insaneminako,<br>Lotori,**

**Thank You For the Favorites (gives Tsuna cookies) :**

**Juu-hime,evonne heartfilia,  
>Vic-chan,<br>blackraven1412BR**

* * *

><p><em><strong>_<br>Must we live ever in the blight?**_

_**Under the winter moon's cold light,**_

_**Lost in loneliness, hate and fright,**_

_**Last night, tonight, tomorrow night**_

_**Under the winter moon's bleak light?**_

_(The Book of Counted Sorrows)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spectre Groove Monogatari Version Vongola (Giotto)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Sneak<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nutterglum Hallow, small quiet village near a dark and gloomy forest called Spectre Groove. The grove nestles an old and spooky castle that is known to be occupied by the inhabitant's worst and dreadful nightmare that is in fact not a dream but was indeed a reality.<p>

No one even dared to utter or mention the grove's name neither cast a quick glance at it. They had told each generation about it and forbade anyone to enter there.

The inhabitants thereof had long wanted to escape out of there but they were miles and miles away from neighboring communities and the other side of them was a vast ocean.

It was early spring and the mountaintops glistened its snow as the sun's rays strike it and everything awakes from the deep slumber of winter. As the place goes to life, the village celebrated their annual feast.

An orphaned lass about thirteen years of age was busily skipping her way through the village main road. The girl's name was Tsunayoshi, she was a smart curious and brave lass who is willing to lend a helping hand to anyone.

Only thing was that she had been so curious about the said groove and that she had since been sneaking to get in there but unfortunately, she had always been caught by the townsfolk.

She thought that this would be her day because everyone would be busy about the feast to notice her would be little adventure. So as the village celebrates, she managed to sneak away and entered the forest.

The forest was faintly lightened because of the towering thick leaved trees that made the sun's rays unable to penetrate the forest floor. Firs, cedars, and conifers were some of the great varieties of trees to be found in there, of which have been entangled with vines.

There also seemed to be weird species of animals inhabiting in there. Mosses and lichens were along the path and were on trees making every step difficult because it was slippery and there was nothing to hold on to.

Hard as it was, Tsuna managed herself out of the thick and dense part of the forest to the clearing where the castle stood.

Emerging from the shadows, she found herself staring frozen with fear. It was as if it of another world. She stood frozen; staring blankly, her thoughts were wandering.

The place seemed to have a different atmosphere as if something dark was blanketing and encircling the whole place. For some moments she stood motionless, as then by some reasons she regained her consciousness.

The place on which the castle stood was obscured by mist. It was nearly invisible. She had a hard time making out the castle's details.

She suddenly became scared. She could feel the creeps crawling through her spine, felt her hair standing on end, and her facial muscles contracting. She sensed that there was something in there, something she couldn't explain.

Weird. Eerie.

She thought of going back but her curiosity overgrown her fear. She managed to break free from her spell and gained courage to explore the whole place.

She must at first try to adjust her eyes to the light. As she was doing so, she found out that she was only a few meters straight from the castle's main door. She decided to walk straight towards the entrance.

Standing before the castles huge and massive main door, she felt for the latch, thinking she could yank it open only to find out that it was tightly locked. She thought of the might be rusty and brittle hinges but the door was sturdy enough to come off loose.

She then decided to try for another opening in the castle, maybe for the back door because there's just a little possibility she could enter through the windows. She found a little path cleared along the right side of the castle and decided to follow it not knowing where it could possibly lead her to.

She was now near at the back part of the castle. She found that she wasn't scared anymore and was so engulfed in the scenery she was witnessing. Suddenly she came to a halt.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. Her heart skipping and her eyes rummaging from one place to another. She couldn't believe her eyes. Some meters before her were a huge and placid lake encircled by the vast forest. It looks much like a cove.

The sun made the water looked like glittering diamonds. Lilies and lotuses were beautifully growing on the water's edge displaying theirs flower's beauty. Wild flowers were lining the ground near the water's edge making the place look magical, like a faeries meadow den.

"Oh my, how could a place so magnificent and beautiful as this be dreaded and hated by the townsfolk's?" she asked herself, "Well, it doesn't matter. It's none of my business I suppose".

She walked slowly, closing her eyes gently, grasping the pleasure to be there in such a place, holding the view firmly in her mind and trying to remember every intricate detail of it. It's like painting it in her mind, etching it in her heart. A smile crept on her face. Then, she stopped walking.

She just couldn't believe it. There encircling her was vast and wonderful scenery, so beautiful that she couldn't believe that it was the place the townsfolk's were afraid of going.

She thought she was just dreaming, as if it was just an optical illusion, a mirage, just her imagination playing tricks on her and that would disappear when she opens her eyes and would find herself in a very scary place.

With that thought, she felt her hair stand on end. She was getting Goosebumps up to her face. She tried to discard that thought and rely on the brighter side. She carefully opened her eyes unsure of what she might see.

She gave out a pleased sigh and a smile crept over her face. "It wasn't just an illusion, it's real," she said. Then she began to run towards the lake when suddenly; "Ah!" she fell down.

She hadn't notice that the land was uneven, that there was about two to three feet between the land she had fallen into and the land where the castle stood because it was concealed from her sight by some bushes.

She was hurt, not that quite bad, but she had her knees and elbows scraped and bleeding. "Ouch!" she uttered a small cry. She decided to wash her wounds in the lake's water.

She tried to get up to her feet in spite of the pain. As she was doing so, she noticed a shadow silhouetted in form of a man in front of her, blocking up her way and the sun. She also noticed a flash of light. She raised her head. There was someone standing in front of her, pointing a long sword towards her face. 

* * *

><p><strong>And a cliffhanger! -dodges cakes-<strong>  
><strong>wait, cakes? -gobbles them all up-<strong>  
><strong>-burp-<strong>  
><strong>uh, hehehe?<strong>  
><strong>review pwetty please?<strong>  
><strong>-puppy eyes-<br>l**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>v<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**_  
>At the point where hope and reason part,<strong>_

_**Lies the spot where madness gets a start.**_

_**Hope to make the world kinder and free-**_

_**But flowers of hope root in reality.**_

_(The Book of Counted Sorrows)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spectre Groove Monogatari Version Vongola (Giotto)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Doomed<br>**_

* * *

><p>Because he was blocking the sun, Tsuna couldn't figure his face out even if he was standing just a few feet in front of her.<p>

He was dressed like a prince in a war-like suit with a matching cape but without a headgear. A cape flowing graciously was adorning his back.

She was astonished to find someone in that kind of suit. There was not a war going on, in fact, it was a feast that was going on.

Moreover, he was in all black. Midnight black.

Tsuna was scared, trembling.

The figure withdrew his sword, turned a step into his left and stopped. He gazed back at her. He seemed mystified, but it wasn't expressed in his face nor did he utter a single word about it. It can be just sensed by his actions.

Tsuna can hear the thumpety-thump of her heart. It was beating fast. _'It hurts.'_ She thought. She was gasping out for breathe because she was starting to run out of it.

'_Calm. Calm, calm.' _She repeatedly told herself. _'Hell. Crap.'_ She was scared, really scared.

She then saw his face.

It wasn't distorted or something. It looked human. Seemed human. He was fairly white, cute, and handsome.

His eyes were cerulean, her favorite color aside from orange. His hair was blond, like how children color the sun in their artworks.

'_Scratch that. He looks like an angel. Wait, an angel? Oh, god. Am I dead? Holy-' _Then, she fainted.

_Angel. Is he really?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>And another cliffhanger! -dodges pineapples-<strong>  
><strong>wait, pineappless? Waaaah PINEAPPLES!<strong>  
><strong>-runs-<strong>  
><strong>uhm.._hiding in a corner-<strong>  
><strong>review pwetty please?<strong>  
><strong>-puppy eyes-<br>l**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>v<strong>


End file.
